ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yonshigakure Gate RP ((11/26/12))
Info: Itsumo came back from visiting her Sensei at the hospital Kirei: just came back to change her clothes and then goes back to be with her fiance at the hospital. At the Appartment ItsumoAi: -Itsy would leave the hospital early in the Night leaving her teammate and Sensei at the hospital with her sleeping twin as she went back to the apartment and slept for a bit. Waking up she would yawn it having only been a few hours but she was wide awake she would was up and change into her clean cloths again today being summer she would wrap her chest in white bandages instead of putting on her full shirt slipping out of the bathroom she would sit back down and start adding on her Kunai hiding them in various parts of her cloths and strap on her Kunai strap before picking up the last two pieces of her outfit. The picture of her parents she would pause and stare at remembering what she said today at the memorial and would close her eyes not wanting to tear up again she would sit there for a few moments paused in memory .- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei has woken up this morning at Setsu his bed in the hospital she rather was sleeping at his side then in her own bed in the hospital she would yawn a bit as she strecthed her arm with the bandage around as she wouild look at it as she then would look to Setsu she would stand up as she kissed his forhead as she would say “ill come back just gonna change clothes and all..”-Kirei would leave the room and walks to the exit of the hospital as she would go to her appartment she shares with her twinny once there she would see her twinny as she would look at her as she would wave with her left hand since her right hand still is in bandages for a few days as she would walk to her bed to get her clothes off? she would have trouble to get her clothes out but eventually she got them out it was hard not to use her right hand now but it didnt matter she has it better then her own fiance. Kirei would sigh as she would walk over to her closet as she would take a top out and some pants as she would put them on as she walked to the mirror as she would look at herself she would sigh as she looked to her twinny “how are you doing by the way twinny??, havent seen you for a couple of days”-Kirei was trying to smile but she couldnt she was thinking of Setsu all this time but in the meantime her parents are still floating in her head also it wasnt easy for now but she will manage it through everything she always has done from when she was six years old~ ItsumoAi: -Itsy would open her eyes and smile at her twin- “Hey twinny, I’m alright I think just got a lot on my mind recently.” –Itsy would reply it is true with discovering the death of their parents and meeting the new Yamanaka girl and then meeting her mother at the flower shop yesterday and then her visit to he memorial stone in memory of Kana and Kel she was just in a vast sea of emotion inside herself and she would smile softly? to hide it- “How are you twin, I saw you resting at the hospital with Sensei I know he will make a full recovery he is so stubborn nothing is going to stop him.” –she would add sweetly as she looked at her twin before? folding tucking the picture into the bandages on her chest? and adding on the panda necklace her Sensei had given her for her birthday- “Going to go back to the hospital? I’m going to head to the gate and guard it for a bit.” xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would slightly blush as she found at that her twinny had seen her sleeping there before she would responce "stubborn he is indeed, and yes i just wanted to change my clothes and wanted to go back, i want to be with him now most off the time but he is asleep now so it wont be bad to spend some time with you before i go back"-Kirei would smile a little as she would look to her right arm "well i might be happy that i just have this stupid bandage around my arm for a few, guess i dont better train on stone dummie's anymore"-Kirei would say before she would walk over to her twin to give her a hug- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smiles softly fighting back a giggle about stone dummies and hug her twin back softly- “IT will heal twinny and its ok every time I train I burn something down lately.” –she would say releasing her twin- “I’m glad you want to spend time together twinny and if I can do anything for you and Sensei let me know” –she would say starting to head towards the door of the apartment and out to the thunder gate that lead to the Main gate she would slip through it and exit at the Main gate with a loud *boom*- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would smile as she walked after her twinny "ill let you know, all we can do for now is hope that he can use his arm once again.. and all i can do is stay strong thats what the nurse told me that i had to stay strong for him and i will"-Kirei would lean down against a wall after they would have gone through the gate- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would lean against the other pillar of the gate and smile- “Staying strong is all any of us can do, I meet the other Yamanaka girl the other day and I saw her mother today at the flower shop in the village I bought flowers and put them at the memorial stone. They seemed to be very much like us in their kind heartedness.” –she would say softly she was going to have to get to know them better but she was hoping in some way they were related.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would listen to her twin "i would love to meet her someday"-Kirei would smile a bit-"theyr family afterall atleast Faith is our cousin so you met our aunt actually then if you met her mother.."-Kirei would spoke to her as she looked up to the sky- Gate. KiruUchiha201: -A young female shinobi known as Kiru arrives at the Yonshi Main Gate. She immediately takes a quite look around to see if anyone is here at the Yonshi Main Gate. Kiru then sees a quite a few familiar faces. The young female takes a few steps forward then hears her stomach growling. She then realizes that she had forgot to eat her lunch she had packed. Kiru takes her hand and reaches into her shinobi pouch, then she takes out two containers and a bottle of water. The first container contained a freshly made salad with ranch dressing on the side and a folk inside. The second container contained her freshly baked chocolate chip cookies that she had shared with Chi and another person who she could not recall remember what that person’s name was; for she has a terrible memory. The young female shinobi sits down on the ground from where she is standing. Then she opens the container that contains the freshly made salad. Kiru takes out the folk and mixes the ranch dressing with the salad. Within a few moments Kiru finishes her salad. She then puts the folk back into the container and closes the lid on top of the container. Kiru gets up on her knees and puts the container back into her shinobi pouch. The young shinobi continues to sit on her knees while opening her bottle of water. She drinks almost half the bottle. Kiru then puts the bottle back into her pouch. She stands up with the container of cookies in her hand. The young female shinobi gets the urge to do some training, as she does she finds herself wondering where the training dummies are. The young female takes a few steps and finds herself standing in front of some steps. She sits down on one of the steps and takes another look around, Kiru then while looking around, with a smile on her face with a loud enough voice to where everyone would be able to hear her, she asked- could any of you tell me where I might find the training dummies. I wish to do as much training as I possibly can. I would be more than happy to give you some of my freshly baked chocolate chip cookies in return for helping me.- Kiru waits on the steps for a response from someone.- llRAGERll: -Metsuki rolls out of his bed and onto the hard floor landing with a large 'Thud' followed by some unhealthy creaking as he brought himself back to his feet, He spread out his arms and stretched himself yawning loudly as he did so. He looks around the room slightly hazey eyed as he was adjusting to the light. Once in focus he looks over to his wardrobe where his normal things would lay but along side them was a Bokken, The Bokken Nobu Sensei had given him last night along with the promise of training in Kenjutsu, A wide smile spread across his face. Metsuki wanders over to his belongings sliding on his normal black and net shinobi bottoms and his black sandals, and then just a net shinobi shirt as it was summer time and he didn't feel the need to 'dress up', He tied the traditional blue scar around his neck and clutched the Bokken in his left hand. He opens his door and calls down to his mother but gets no reply.. He decides to walk over to his window and slide it open, taking a deep breath in the warm fresh air before leaping out and onto the street. Metsuki quickly makes his way to the Thundergate and greets the guard shinobi on the village side of the gate before passing through to the courtyard of the main gate, As Metsuki emerges through the other side he looks around for Nobu Sensei.. Or anyone else for that matter.- DarkKeyome: He was on the side of the compound, he had spent the night there. The weather was much warmer now so he was able to. On his person, the same ripped leather black jacket he had on from the other day, and around his waste the bandages on his stomach underneath the bandages would contain smalls bars of weight that easily equaled up easily the size of 125lbs. On his hands he had a pair of chains that he wore like brass knuckles and his reinforced ninja shinboi pants that were pack down with lead and sand that also had about 50lbs to them. The boys wore these heavily fitted garments for his training purposes. As he awoke on the side of the compound he went the small pool of water splashing his face and all to fully wake himself up, not to soon after he would look behind him to see the fill of younger kids in the area. He smirked a rather questionable thought surfacing in his mind as he begun to speak up to the other kids. “ Yo! Hey Guys! Over here! He shouted over to him trying to get there attention. “ Yo! Who wants to train with me?!” He said shouting over to the kids. He too was a kid, more than likely not that much older than him, he was just short for his age. “ Yooo! C'mon anyway can train with me! It's not hard I promise!” He said shouting over at them llRAGERll: -Metsuki would wonder around looking for a small while before getting bored, he wonders back to the thundergate to head back to the village to see if there was any chores or jobs he could do for the locals to earn himself a little money.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari woke up, unfortunately, by smashing his head on the wall next to his Futon. Having been blessed with hard bones by his Kayguya blood, only felt little pain. Enough to wake him up of course. He slowly got up, putting on his flak jacket, pants, and shoes. He shot out the window, jumping from roof to roof to the main gate, then passing through the thundergod gate, the usual noise following, alerting everyone of his entrance, then immidiatly after, the noise of him falling down the stairs, his pack full of Bento boxes spilling out onto the ground.- "GAH!" -he quickly recovered them and aranged them back into his pack, then jumped onto the roof, careful not to slip, then sitting on the edge.- DarkKeyome: He had been ignored, shaking his head. “ Geez, stupid people, what kind of shinobi doesn’t want to train find il train myself.” The 125lb boy, now had carrying 125lb plus on his body began to do his daily suicide runs, back and forth down the compound he ran, doing high-knees along the way. He was all about training his body to a powerful state of mind. After a few more runs around the building he would already be exhausted after he stopped on his 25th lap. Thinking to himself that he would take a break he would sit down in the middle of the compound with his legs crossed as he began to go into a meditative state. He had much practice at this, his chakura control was horrible almost, to the point that even the simplest jutsu were difficult for him to do. But....His focus, his concentration when in his meditative state would allow him to do certain feats he wouldn’t usually do. He didn’t have a great amount of chakura control. But... Chakura itself, he had plenty of it...PLEENNTYY of it, so much he didn’t know what to do with it. But sadly in his clan no one was truly proficient in using jutsu, but it wasn’t impossible. As he sat in the middle of the compound his body slowly was engulfed in a massive amount of yellow chakura that coated his body as it erupted from his person like a golden flame. His hands were in that of prayer, right hand diagonal up, and his left hand pointed palm down towards the ground, he sat criss crossed as he meditated. He didn’t even know that he was focusing the chakura through his body like he was, he wasn’t aware that he could, and the only time he could was when he meditated, when his mind was clear of worries and other thoughts. Something his father taught him when he was just a young child, something... that would later on make a big impact on his life, the very roots he neglects. DarkKeyome: He opened his eyes after a good while of this meditating. As he did the yellow aura swayed from his body in the air as if it wasn’t there. He stood up, brushing his pants down, and he got down into a hand standing postion. Something he saw Chi Chi do once before, and something he had been working on. He began to do these hand-standing push ups, up... and down.... up.... and down. Both hands planted on the ground as he worked out. Technically with his weight, plus that of the weights on his body he would be pushing 300 pounds if you think about it. His arms wobbled up... and down.... up... and down. Ahh such a paining thing to do, but this would surely give him a advantage in strength as much as he did it. His Taijutsu skills were progressing to the point anyone would have trouble with him sooner or later if they fought him straight up. After getting out 50 sets of those he got onto his hands and began to do one handed push ups, switching every time he got to the rep of 45. These were easier for him but his fatigued body also made it challenging and difficult. Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari aproches the man in the center of the compound- "That looks.... Kinda fun.. Mind if I join in?" -without even awaiting a responce, he gets down and starts pumping himself up and down, slower than the boy at first, then geting a bit faster, switching from one hand to the other ever 100 reps or so. before finaly falling over, realiseing he shouldn't be going as fast as he was- "I gotta hand it to you.. it isn't easy..." DarkKeyome: He eyed the boy as he began to do the push ups with him. “Nope, but it gets easier the more you practice it. “ He said to the boy, he soon stood onto his feet and walked alittle bit of a greater distance from him.He finished with his pushups and stood back up onto his feet. Placing his hands up in front of him, he begun to do punch combinations in a blinding speed that made his hands move ina blur, taking a step back he did a uppercut, moving ina blur, right step, left step, massively fast fist combination that ends with a knee. He took a step back, slinging his legs around practicing his round house kick. He did em over.... and over. And over. He was going so fast, that the metal bots on his shoes would kick the ground so hard, the friction he was doing was so intense that when he slung the last kick, a burst of flame would erupt from his foot as he slung his left leg around. To him as he did it everything went in slow motion the look on his face was in utter shock, in utter awe that he fell on his butt. His eyes spread wide open, his mouth gawked. His left eye began to twitch. “ W-...What the.. hell..” DarkKeyome: He eyed the boy as he began to do the push ups with him. “Nope, but it gets easier the more you practice it. “ He said to the boy, he soon stood onto his feet and walked alittle bit of a greater distance from him.He finished with his pushups and stood back up onto his feet. Placing his hands up in front of him, he begun to do punch combinations in a blinding speed that made his hands move ina blur, taking a step back he did a uppercut, moving ina blur, right step, left step, massively fast fist combination that ends with a knee. He took a step back, slinging his legs around practicing his round house kick. He did em over.... and over. And over. He was going so fast, that the metal bots on his shoes would kick the ground so hard, the friction he was doing was so intense that when he slung the last kick, a burst of SPRAKS........................... would erupt from his foot as he slung his left leg around. To him as he did it everything went in slow motion the look on his face was in utter shock, in utter awe that he fell on his butt. His eyes spread wide open, his mouth gawked. His left eye began to twitch. “ W-...What the.. hell..” He was in awe over sparks, I dont know why, not like they were flames, but whatever. Such is the great perks of being a numb nut genin with no techniques what so ever, so you'd think he'd be able to do half of the things he attempts. But. No. * cough *... llRAGERll: -Metsuki quickly dashes through his house that stood in the outskirts on Yonshigakure, He ran straight to his room and pulled out his white, two piece, hakama from his wardrobe. He slid the top over his netted shinobi shirt and tied the two strings to hold it in place, He then pulled off his black shinobi bottoms and replaced them with a white hakama bottom, tucking the shirt under the bottoms and wrapping the black belt tight as to make it all snug to his body. Using the home-made holster his mother had stitched into the back of the hakama top he slotted his Bokken onto his back as it hugged to him perfect. To save time he hopped out his window again and made his way hastily to the thundergod gate and dashed right through with the permission of the guards on duty. As he appears out onto the courtyard of the main gate he would look around for anyone he had recently befriended instead he caught himself intrigued by two young ninja like himself training.- DarkKeyome: He shook his head seeing how what he did later on had no significance and they were simple sparks from his shoes. He plopped down onto his butt as he shook his head. “ The hell is the use of this training DAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!” He lay flat on his back, and began to scream out as loud as he could. “ I.....WANT......TO LEAR......JUTSUUU!!!!!!!!!” he said shouting into the sky, he sighed, listening to his echo and closed his eyes. He hated being the way he was, why couldn’t he just be like the other kids. What was wrong with him? He sat up, sliding his fingers through his hair. “..I need to get stronger...” his knees were up against his chest as he stared at the ground with both his hands into his hair, completely spaced out. llRAGERll: -Metsuki watched on at the frustrated ninja, He felt the same.. all the time he wasn't in a team or learning jutsu was just time wasted in his eyes, He trained everyday for hours but felt as if it wasn't getting him anywhere and he certainly wasn't any closer to his goal.- You know.. I wouldn't normally say anything but try relaxing, Training can only go so far before you completely exhaust yourself and render yourself useless if there was an attack on the village, We would be one more ninja down. -He smiled at him in the most polite manner as trying not to offend or talk down to him.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari is quickly back on his feet, jumping into the air and coming down on one hand, quickly pumping himself up and down, switching hands every 3 reps, mid-air. As he soon started laughing and looking at the other boy- "Hey, I bet I can do more in a minute than you can- ..wait... what's your name anyways?" -as he said this he was in mid exchange of his hands, stumbling with them and then falling- Guest_KaitariKaguya: (bye) DarkKeyome: He looked up at the boy as he laid down on the ground. He'd frown. “ Psh.. relax? Man. I need to train, I have to train. If I don’t train ill never get stronger... but Im not getting anywhere, I can have the best Taijutsu, the best Martial arts. But without Jutsu, how will I grow in strength? Sad thing is the stupid Jounin don’t even attempt to train me, I heard my sensei is in the hospital, and im just sitting on my ass.” He shook his head, his eyes reverted back over to the boy. “ I know... I could do, ten times the number you can if I took these weights off guy.” He said to the boy, the weights on his body easily equaling 125lbs. Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari, seeing a challange, blankly said- "I bet I can do twenty times the amount you can with the same weights on!" llRAGERll: -Metsuki shook his head, and chuckled slightly.- Physical strength and jutsus win a ninja about 30 percent of the battle, the rest is won on strategy and using your mind, out thinking an opponent. Don't be so hasty to become 'strong', strength is measured in all sorts of forms. And at least you have a Sensei.. DarkKeyome: He waved his hand to the boy. “ What good is the Hatake man if he's in the hospital. I’ve kind of trained myself mostly, the Hatake man is buy..” He said looking up at the boy, rubbing his eyes and sighing. He didnt blame nor hate his sensei. He knew he was a busy man, but he did wish he'd give them abit more time. He'd never forget when the man did the 1000 years of death on him, he will never forget that day, that day he humliated him but once again a lesson was learned with it. llRAGERll: Oh.. Setsuko Sensei, Well he is pretty beat up and i'm sure if he could he'd be training you. Maybe this is your chance to show Setsuko Sensei that you're up to the challenge of being and independant ninja and trustworthy to stuff on your own without his help? -Metsuki smiles as he considered Setsuko a friend more then a jounin, He walks over to the dis-heartened boy and holds out his right hand to him.- C'mon get on your feet. DarkKeyome: “I’m already a independent ninja Guy.” He said rising to his feet, patting the boy on his shoulder as he walked passed him. “But, I’ll go see the Hatake man as soon as I can, seems like a plan to me.” He said placing his hands into his pockets and going into the village, but he'd stop in mid step turning to the boys. “ Oh yeah, my names Keyome, friends call me Keyo, or Keyome the great, or Keyome the blistering fist. Or keyome the powerful over lord monk, or Keyome the thunderous god of kung fu!” He began to go on a rant, the sound of foreign drums were played behind him, as a eh..? A spot light shinned onto his body, and a mechanical platform rose him high into the air. “ IM KEYOME ODA! FROM THE GREAT MONK ODA CLAN! MASTER SHINOBI! AND POWERFUL TAIJUTSU MASTER!” He did a um... awkward pose, and a explosion of fireworks? And other bright colors chimed around his body as he did the pose. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would walk off from the gate as she would walk through it to the hospital she wanted to be with her fiance right now he needed her more then anyone else around her right now as she would rush to the hospital and walked to her fiance's room wich she knew where it was caus she has been sleeping there the last night she would sit down next to him as she layed her head down on his bed to take some sleep as she waited to talk to him as he was awake. Kirei would lay down her right arm with bandages on at the bed first before she fell asleep~ SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku would wake up in the hospital as he realized today was the day he was allowed to leave.He would jump from the bed and grabbed his clothes,putting them back on.He then wrapped his Yonshi armband around his left arm and grabbed his bokken from next to the cabinet and strapped it on his back as he then walked out of the room,towards the reception desk and spoke to the clerk there and signed himself out.Kihaku did not plan on wasting any more time as he then walked out of the hospital as he looked around, before rushing towards the thundergod gate and jumped trough it.A moment Later he would appear at the Main gate with a loud boom, as he looked around to see if there was anyone else around.he spotted a few people present,but he didnt really have interest in socializing.His stay in the hospital,set him back on his training and he had to catch up.Today he decided to stay in the compound and walked over to the stone dummies, he'd study the dummy for a moment, before he took his stance and threw his first punches,the first ones were merely weak , but he put more and more force behind it and started switching between high,mid and low punches, he was glad he had hid gauntletts on as they lessenned the pain he would feel from hitting the dummy. After a while Kihaku had grown bore dof punching the dummies and started throwing high , mid and low kicks at the dummy, making combos, his shin guards shielding his leggs from bruises and fractures. he did that for a while,before he got bored of that too, he then began to make combos of punches and kicks and even added jumpkicks, roling around and punching or kicking the dummy and even spiningkicks, as his exhaustion started to get heavy ,Kihaku decided to take a break as he walked inside and sat down at the table, he still carried a bento in his backpack .So he grabbed it out of his backpack along with a juice bottle, as he unwrapped the bento and opened his bottle, he took a few sipps of his drink before taking the lid of the box and taking his chopsticks as he started eatng.When he finished his meal ,he drank the last of his juicebottle and packed up the stuff and put them away in his backpack, feeling refreshed he got back up and headed back to the dummies only this time he drew his bokken with his right hand from the sheath on his back as he took his stance in front of the wooden dummies, he had no intent on accidentally breaking his bokken on a stone dummy.Kihaku started off with some weak strikes against the dummies side,before he started striking more precise and with more force.he continued that for a while.But he quikly grew bored of it, He started making combo strikes, a she struck horizontally,moving into a diagonal spinning strike and ending with a vertical strike.Kihaku repeated that move a few times, and then tried more different combos, eventually making them longer and longer, Then once again exhaustion was getting to him and he decided to end his training session there.He had no intention of returning to the hospital so soon.And so Kihaku walked back towards the gate,sheating his Bokken as he saw a boy , going on a ranting and acting kinda awkwards, Kihaku just stood there and tilted his head- that kid is weird - llRAGERll: -Metsuki simply clutches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger before letting out a fairly heavy sigh.- Nice to meet you Keyo, I'm Metsuki Hyuuga. -He would still be looking away from Keyome but responded to his extravagant burst of pride non the less.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari looked a the other boy- "How about you?" -he continued to pump his body up and down, using only his hands, feet in the air above him- "I bet I can do more than you in ten minutes..." -before even awaiting a responce, he hops onto his feet and looks at the boy that had suddenly attacked him that one day by the dummies, aproching him, he stuck out a fist, that then opening into a handshake- "Sorry for being the way I was... My name is Kaitari... Kaitari Kaguya..." SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku looked at him- he dont worry about it, was my own fault anyways-hed shake his hand- Kihaku, Kihaku Sanada of the Takeda Category:Yonshigakure Category:Yonshigakure Era